One night with the sheriff
by Jossasund
Summary: Both Regina and Emma have feelings for each other but none off them have the guts to act on them. Henry realizes he has to do something.


Emma Swan had been working as a sheriff in Storybrooke for over 5 years now. And she loved it. Her life had meaning in a way she had never experienced before. She wasn't a lonely fuck up anymore, desperately searching for her roots. Emma Swan had everything she had ever dreamed about. _Well, almost._

She often thought of that night, when she had turned 28 and that young kid had knocked on her door, claiming to be her son. She still remembered his story about that little town called Storybrooke and the curse she was destined to break. _Boy had she thought the kid had been crazy._ But as it turned out, he was telling the truth.

Years had passed since then, and Emma had been on a bunch of fairytale many adventures, where she had encountered both dragons and monsters. Now the town was quiet and almost a bit boring, but Emma didn't really care, because she was happy. Something she had not really been before she got here.

The young sheriff had a really good life, she had friends and she had her family, but there was something missing. Around her most of the people had someone to call their own. She had lost Neal, the man she thought she would have spend her life with. She had been flirting for a while with the one and only captain Hook but it had never become anything more than a few one-night stands before he had sailed off with his ship, The Jolly Roger.

But there was maybe someone who could be that _special one,_ but Emma hadn't dared to to make a move. It felt complicated because they shared custody of a son. And Emma didn't want to fuck that up. Taking the next step would only make stuff complicated if it didn't work out and she didn't want to lose the bound they had now. God it was just so complicated. So just to be on the safe side, Emma tried to ignore her mind, even if it often lived a life of it's own.

"Ma! " Henry almost squealed when he met her at grannies diner. He was a teenager by now, but in Emma's eyes he was still that little ten year old boy who had turned up on her doorstep. He would never become grown up in her eyes, but Emma guessed that was what every parent felt about their child.

"Hi kid," the sheriff smiled as she ruffled his hair.

It was Friday and they always shared a meal at grannies diner before Emma worked the late shift, patrolling the empty streets.

"You hungry?" she asked and he met her with a big grin. "I'll take that as a yes. How about two hamburgers with fries huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Take a seat and I'll fix the order, kiddo," Emma smiled and her son ran up to their ordinary booth and immediately started to read one of his comics.

"I can't believe he hasn't grown out of those comics," the waitress Ruby chuckled as Emma walked up to the counter.

"I don't think he'll ever do that," the Sheriff said with a shrug.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit down Ems," Ruby pointed out after she had given her order to her grandmother in the kitchen.

"I don't know.. It's just. Never mind," Emma sighed and took a sip from her coke.

"You know you can talk to me right? I'm your friend and friends share stuff with each other" the waitress said with a kindly tone in her voice, but Emma just shook her head and took a coke in each one of her hands as she stood up.

"You know I don't work like that Rubes. But thanks for the offer," the sheriff said with a crooked smile and disappeared to her booth.

Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"That girl is gonna give me grey hair soon.." the waitress mumbled to herself.

The town's mayor, Regina Mills, had been free from work for a change, so she had been sitting on her porch most of the day, with just her own thoughts and a apple cider in her hand. Henry was out eating his usual dinner with his birth mother and Regina knew she was always welcome to join in, even if she hardly did. She appreciated the offer but chose to kept her distance. It was Henry's and Emma's alone time and she didn't want to interfere. Besides that, the blonde had so many years she had missed out with her son, so she needed moments like those. _Alone._

Regina remembered when Henry had brought the one and only Emma Swan to Storybrooke that night for so many years ago. They had hated each other from the first moment, or well, Regina had at least done that. But time and time again the young blonde surprised her. And even if she had turned out to be none other than the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which made her the _saviour,_ who was the one destined to break Regina's curse, their hate for each other had slowly turned into acceptance and love. Friendship. A absolutely _wonderful_ friendship.

Emma had saved Regina numerous times and she always had the former evil queen's back. She had even protected her that day the curse had broken and all the towns people had tried to storm the mansion, determined to crush Regina, since they had gained their memories back and knew she was the _evil queen._

Emma had put herself at a risk to protect Regina time and time again and the queen could never thank her enough for that. And even if Regina didn't want to admit it out loud, she had started to grow stronger feelings for the saviour than just seeing as her a friend.. Sadly though, she was to afraid to act on them.

 _Love is weakness_ was something Regina had been told early in her life, when her mother had crushed the heart of Daniel in front of her. She had been married off to King Leopold shortly after, a man who was old enough to be her grandfather. A man she later had had poisoned.

It took years before Regina finally met Robin Hood. He made her believe again, and she had never felt so alive. Regina thought she had finally found _her_ happy ending. She felt how it was to feel loved, to feel safe. And even if her mother wasn't in this realm and took Robin away from her, it happened anyway. He died in her arms and she promised herself she was never gonna let anybody in that close again. _Ever._

Then she had been hit by this emotional Rollercoaster as her heart started to beat hard every time Emma swan was close. She always made her smile, made her feel safe, included. But Regina was to scared to let her guard down. And she almost thought she was cursed when it came to love, because everyone she had felt like that for, had been taken away from her, far too early. And she didn't want to risk anything, so Regina tried to ignore her own heart, even if it was absolutely impossible.

She was happy she at least had Henry, but he was soon old enough to move out. Then what? Regina knew she would go crazy living in that enormous house all by herself. But it was probably for the best. _Right?_

As Emma pushed the last big piece of burger into her mouth, Henry gave her a curious look.

"What?" Emma said, her whole mouth still filled with food.

"When are you gonna ask mom out?" the question took Emma totally by surprise and it made her spit out the food she had in her mouth all over the table.

"Ehm what did you just say, kiddo? I can't have heard that right," the sheriff said nervously.

"I said, when are you gonna ask mom out?" Emma grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his feet and put money for the food and an enormous tip for ruby considering the mess on the table before they walked outside.

Emma climbed into the police cruiser and shot her son a glare.

"how can you ask me… something like that… Just like that?" the sheriff said nervously, and the young teenager just chuckled at her.

"Ma, come on, everyone in town, including me, are just waiting for you and mom to start dating." Henry explained. "it's gonna happen, I just know it. But it's almost like you two are blind to your feelings for each other. Or something"

"I'm never gonna dare ask your mom out…" Emma shrugged. "I think.."

"Why not?" he asked and Emma groaned. Henry was _so_ her son when he acted like this, pushing on and refusing to just shut up.

"Because she's the mayor and I'm.. I'm just me. Why would she even consider it?" the blonde said and turned the key to start the the car. She cursed herself for the words she had chosen because they had probably given her away since her son just grinned at her.

"Have you ever asked then?" he pushed on and Emma started to grow tired of his nosiness even if she knew he deep down, just meant well.

"Ehm no." she scoffed.

"Then how do you know she's gonna say no? Ma, come one! You have fought big add dragons but you're afraid of asking my mom out? That doesn't make any sense at all! " Emma rolled her eyes, even of her son actually had a good point. But she wasn't in the mood for this discussion, so with a easy wave off her hand, Henry lost the ability to speak. She knew he just wanted to help, but Emma didn't _do_ feelings since Neal's death. It was too easy to get hurt.

As soon as she pulled up the cruiser outside the luxurious mansion, Henry gave her the biggest puppy dogs she had ever seen, but she refused to continue their conversation, so but she just showed him out off the car. (After she had given him back the ability to speak of course)

Just as she was about to put the car in drive again, she looked up and saw how Regina waved at her. Had it had been any other, Emma had just waved back and driven off. But she couldn't too that when it came to Regina, she knew that, as she felt how a goofy smile started to spread on her lips.

"For fuck sake," Emma mumbled to herself as she shook her head, ruffled her hair and looked at herself quickly in the back rear mirror before she put the car in park and stepped out. She walked up to the porch and gave Regina a shy, timid smile.

"Good evening Ms mayor," were the only words she was able to form, which didn't sound too idiotic.

"Good evening Miss Swan," Regina smiled back as she took a sip of her apple cider. "I would invite you in for a drink but I know you're on duty."

"Yeah…" Emma nodded when Henry suddenly popped his head outside the door. She shot him a glare but he didn't see her. Or maybe he actually did, but chose to ignore her. _God he is so my son when he's this rebellious… I just wanna smack him… Or at least take away his Playstation for a week. Or maybe a month. Yeah totally a month_ Emma thought to herself, but she snapped back to reality when she heard Henry speak up.

"Ma wants you to tag along tonight, she just wanted me to remind her to ask you," he grinned and disappeared inside quickly. _Damn this kid is good._

Regina wondered if what Henry said really was true or if it was something _he_ wanted to happen and not Emma. But Regina decided to play along and see if the blonde could manage to ask her that particular question by herself.

"So you want some company tonight hm, sheriff swan? " Regina smirked as she saw how Emma suddenly looked really nervous.

"Ehm well. I ehm. Yeah," _learn how to speak you Damn idiot!_ Emma thought to herself as she cleared her throat. "So what do you say, my majesty, how about a night with me in the cruiser, drink tons of coffee and eat bear claws?" _Smooth Swan, you got this._

Regina chuckled and pretended to take a sip of her cider. She wondered if it would be a good idea or not, to accompany Emma. It wouldn't be like the first time they had went on a car ride together, but usually those had been them being chased by something. Now it was just them and the dark, sleeping streets of Storybrooke.

The longer it took for Regina to reply, the more Emma started to freak out, but just before she literally sunk down on the ground and bawled like a little kid, regina stood up and met her with a mischievous smile.

"Okay I'll ride along. But I'm not going to eat those disgusting bear claws," Regina said as she opened the door. "I'll bake us some apple cake to eat instead, so follow me."

"Ehm but my shift starts in ten?" Emma frowned and Regina just chuckled.

"I'm the mayor, remember? I decide your shift starts when the apple cake is ready. So come inside now, okay?"

About an hour later, the cake was done and the both women jumped into the police cruiser. Emma who usually talked non stop, suddenly had lost the ability to speak, and the sheriff just counted to stuff herself full off apple cake. But finally Regina broke the silence.

"there is one thing I can't really understand Miss Swan.." the queen said and Emma, who had her whole mouth full off apple cake, just looked over at Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"huh?" the sheriff managed to say after she had swallowed a way to big piece off the apple cake.

"How can you eat like a pig and still look so good?"

"well I.. Oh! wait wait wait! You think I look fine huh miss mayor? " Emma asked with a mischievous smile spreading on her lips. Regina scoffed at her but quickly decided she wasn't gonna try to explain herself out off this.

"Well yes. I do actually. You're gorgeous Miss swan, absolutely gorgeous" Regina smiled and Emma almost hit the the curb hearing those words. _Is she messing with me or is she actually_ _flirting with me?_ "Unfortunately your driving skills aren't as amazing" Regina quickly added with a chuckle.

"Shut up" Emma huffed and put out her tongue to Regina. _This is gonna be a good night!_ Both women thought to themselves.

"Why are we stopping here? " Regina asked curiously as the Sheriff turned off the car.

"I always take a few minutes break here on my night shifts." Emma replied with a shrug. "to you know, stretch my legs and breathe in the cold, fresh air. Come on" Regina just shook her head but followed suite.

They had parked the cruiser just by the beach and it was really beautiful out there, peaceful, with only the moon working as their light. As they walked along the beach, without thinking, Regina's hand slipped into Emma's. It was a risky move but she couldn't stop herself. And when the sheriff met her eyes with a smile and squeezed her hand she was happy she had taken that risk.

They walked along the beach for quite some while, just talking about small thing, and neither of them were really thinking about the time. They enjoyed each other's touch, each other's company. In between their conversation, they shared some small, shy smiles and looks, as they continued to walk down the beach, still with their hands intertwined.

Suddenly Emma stopped and regina quickly released her grip around the sheriff's hand, thinking she must have had done or said something wrong, causing Emma to just stop like that. It took only seconds before Regina realized how much she missed having Emma's hand in hers.

"Is there something wrong, miss swan? " the queen asked a bit anxious, assuming the worst. _Now she's gonna tell me she just sees me as a friend… I bet it._ Regina thought to herself as she snapped back to reality when Emma cleared her throat.

"Nah nothing's wrong. Actually, everything's really really good" Emma said with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that" Regina replied, thinking she was so happy it was so dark, because else Emma would have seen her blush.

"I can't believe it had to be Henry who finally made this first date happen" Emma blurted out, and she she realized what words had slipped her tongue, she suddenly felt like she wanted to just run away and hide. But before she had a chance to make up some kind of stupid excuse to leave, she felt Regina grab her jacket and pull her into a kiss.

The kiss took Emma totally by surprised but she smiled as she deepened it. And when Emma gripped Regina's ass, the queen broke the kiss, with a laugh.

"You're behaving like a teenage boy miss swan" Regina purred and the sheriff just shrugged.

"sorry.. But you don't know how long I have wanted to do that! "

"to grab my ass?"

"Yes! " Emma replied to fast and when she realized what she had said yes to, she started to sweat. "No! No I meant kiss you! I.. God fuck.. " Regina rolled her eyes as she pecked the sheriff's lips. The move made Emma confused, then she realized Regina had just messed with her. _Huh she has Humour, that's good_ Emma thought to herself as their eyes met.

"You look just like Henry when you're confused." Regina purred when she let her hand take Emma's again. "It's cute"

"yeah that's me. Cute and stupid" Emma replied with a shrug. _God I just want to kiss her again…_

"I wouldn't change a thing tough. You're a unique person Emma, and I lo… " Regina stopped mid sentence and this time the sheriff quickly understood what was going on.

A awkward silence laid like a black storm cloud over the two women as they jumped back into the car. Regina was cursing herself for almost blurting those words out, first because she had promised herself to never get that vulnerable again, but Emma had melted down her walls with just her beautiful smile. And the fact that they had shared a few kisses, just Regina's heart beat faster, even if she tried to deny what she felt. _Those kissed doesn't have to mean a thing._

"Hey Regina, look at me" Emma suddenly said and brought the queen back to reality.

"Regina, come on, look at me." the sheriff almost pleaded when the queen finally looked up.

Emma had never seen Regina look so incredibly close to crying as she did now. It broke the sheriff's heart.

"I'm sorry. The thing I was about to say.. I didn't mean it to come out I.. I just. Sorry" Regina sighed and she was just about to break eye contact when Emma cupped her head in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to Regina's forehead . It brought a smile to the queen's lips.

"Ah there she is. The happy Regina I know"

"I'm just scared Emma" Regina shrugged and leaned back in the car seat, eventually breaking the eye contact.

"What are you afraid off? I mean, you're known as a queen Regina and you have freaking magic. You have everything, right? " Emma said as she also learned back in the seat, before she continued to ramble on, like she always did when she was nervous. "I mean, you have raised a wonderful son, you live in this big ass mansion and you're the town's mayor! You're almost an inspiration to me! "

"an inspiration? Don't make fun off me miss swan" Regina scoffed as their eyes locked.

"I'm speaking the truth. I'm not making fun off you Regina. I promise" Emma shot back and the queen just shrugged, tugging on her lower lip. She was too scared to actually take in the words. Too afraid to believe the sheriff.

But eventually she decided to speak her heart anyway.

"I _was_ queen yes, but that was for a long long time ago, Emma. But nobody liked me as their queen, they just saw me as someone evil.. People feared me. And I hardly have everything. And don't say you have you forgotten how much Henry hated me when he first brought you here? I would probably lost him if you hadn't been so stubborn to make him forgive me for what had happened in the past.. And yes, I'm the mayor but that's because I made this town from a curse. The same curse that made you an orphan.."

"I'm not holding grudges Regina. And if I hadn't been an orphan I wouldn't have turned out to be this awesome sheriff" Emma said with a smirk, but she quickly turned more serious. "And I know you're scared Regina, there is no reason to try to deny it. But hey, I'm scared as well. And that's nothing wrong with that. You have lost people you've loved and I have to. It makes you more cautious, more on guard and can eventually make you push people away because you want to hurt them before they have the chance to hurt you, am I right?"

Regina almost gasped by hearing Emma's words, because it was like she had just read her mind. Never had Regina realized how alike the two of them were. And Emma was right. It was _precisely_ what she felt.

"I have never heard anyone being able to put words on my emotions like you've just done." Regina shrugged.

"Yeah sometimes even I shook myself with sounding all grown up" Emma said with a crooked smile.

"Regina, I know what you were about to say on the beach before, and if it feels better for you, let me be the one who looks like an idiot, admitting my feeling out loud?" Emma said and their eyes locked once again as their hands intertwined. "Regina mills. I love you. I don't know when it happen or how long I have felt like that, but I'm not gonna deny it to either myself or you anymore. So let me say it again. _I love you_ " Regina waved with her hand and proofed herself into the sheriff's lap. Emma grinned at her as their lips smashed together.

"I love you to Emma swan." Regina purred.

"See! It wasn't that hard to admit out loud now was it? "

"Don't get cocky now miss swan or do I have to remind you it's thanks to our son this date even happened, hm?" Regina teased and Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Touche my queen" Emma said with a shrug and they continued to make out in the police cruiser like two small, giggling teenage girls.

When the night shift finally came to its end, Emma stole a kiss from Regina before she let her leave the car. And when the sheriff came home, she laid down on her bed with a big grin on her lips.

" _best first date ever_ " Emma mumbled to herself as she fell asleep.

When she woke up a couple of hours later, she was still smiling. She reached for her phone and wondered if she should send Regina a text or not, but before she had the chance to do so, the queen bet her to it.

 **R. Mills:** I just spent 3 hours in a police cruiser. Best. First. Date. Ever

 **E. Swan:** How about doing it again tonight?

 **R. Mills:** off course. I'll maybe wear my black lace underwear. See you tonight miss swan. And don't be late.


End file.
